Iridiscente
by Let's go Justaway
Summary: Sougo se dejó caer de rodillas... El hedor a sangre nublaba sus sentidos… Estaba derrotado… Kagura se agachó a su lado… —¡abre los ojos!...


**LadyOper:** Este OneShot se centra en el mundo de la 2da película de Gintama, sin embargo, ocurre antes de que Sougo se separe del Shinsengumi. También, asumo que Kagura y Sougo son pareja. Contiene algunas situaciones un tanto OoC, pero creo que son apropiadas con la situación.

Nada más, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Iridiscente**

Sougo se dejó caer de rodillas. Su espada chilló por el precipitado contacto con el suelo. Todo había acabado. El hedor a sangre nublaba sus sentidos. Cientos de cuerpos lo rodeaban, algunos ya inertes, otros exhalando sus últimos suspiros. Aliados y enemigos se mezclaban, dando lugar a un conjunto extravagante de formas. La oscuridad predominaba en el interior de aquel recinto, pero él podía ver. Veía la muerte asechándolos a todos. Espiándolo a él.

Un lamento amenazó con salir de su garganta. Levantó la mano hacia su pecho y trató débilmente de contener la sangre que brotaba, incontrolable, de su herida. Sonrió por lo bajo. Era un final justo. No se lamentaba de nada, no habría cambiado ningún detalle de su vida.

Cerrando los ojos se apoyó contra la fría columna manchada por el tiempo. Tosió, y un sabor metálico cubrió su boca. Relajó los brazos y los colocó a cada lado de su cuerpo. Estaba agotado. Sabía que lo estaría antes de aceptar esa misión. Pero, aun así, nunca habría predicho el peso de la traición. Las señales eran claras, las había gritado el viento mientras su división se adentraba a la zona acordada.

Era una trampa. Él lo sabía. Sin embargo, sus piernas se habían rehusado a ceder. La emoción por la batalla, por salvar a su jefe de manos enemigas había acelerado su pulso. Su sangre samurái hervía por proteger su orgullo. Se había arrojado sabiendo que perecería, fue injusto. Debía haber protegido a sus tropas, sin embargo, las había enviado a un infierno del cual no volverían a salir jamás.

Esta vez el quejido salió débil de sus labios. Se estaba quedando sin fuerza. Podía sentirlo en sus huesos. Estaba derrotado. Al menos moriría con honor junto a sus compañeros.

Finalmente, dejó caer sus párpados aceptando su futuro.

* * *

Kagura corrió hacia el interior de la fábrica abandonada como si su vida dependiese de ello. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando al ritmo de sus pasos. Ella había visto a la Tercera División del Shinsengumi entrar por esa puerta, solo segundos antes de la explosión. Trató de advertirles, sin embargo, todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Solo pudo gritar una vez antes de que decenas de cuerpos salieran volando por el impulso.

Esquivó escombros y cadáveres por igual mientras se hacía paso por el recinto. Su objetivo, sólo uno. Debía encontrarlo a él. No podía permitirse perder a otro ser cercano. No cuando Gintoki le había sido arrebatado meses antes. No cuando su hogar se había desmoronado de tal manera.

Contuvo sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Él tenía que estar bien.

Al final del pasillo pudo distinguir una figura conocida. Recostado sobre una columna yacía inmóvil, como si esperase ser encontrado. Kagura contuvo el aliento. Un charco de sangre lo rodeaba.

Se agachó a su lado y levantó su rostro con manos temblorosas. Estaba pálido. La Yato se apresuró a comprobar su pulso. Casi llora de alegría cuando notó unos débiles, pero constantes latidos.

—O-oye, abre los ojos —lo agitó con fuerza. —¡dije que abrieras los ojos, estúpido sádico!

Sougo no emitió respuesta perceptible. Su cabeza cayó suave sobre sus hombros. La Yato, asustada, pasó a revisar sus heridas. Uno de sus brazos había sido quemado, tenía varias laceraciones por todo el cuerpo y una gigante herida en su pecho. Si continuaba así, no viviría mucho tiempo.

Kagura lo vendó con un trozo de su _yukata_ y, con mucho cuidado, lo recogió del suelo.

—Debería darte pena de que te esté llevando como una princesita —se burló, aunque con expresión dolida. Salió de aquel antro con olor a muerte y montó sobre Sadaharu. Suavemente sujetó a Sougo antes de darle instrucciones a su mascota.

—Vamos a casa, Sadaharu.

* * *

Sougo abrió los ojos con mucho pesar. No sabía dónde estaba, sin embargo, el lugar le resultaba familiar. Miró a su alrededor desconcertado por un momento. Estaba tumbado sobre una cama, lo sabía por la suave textura que sentía bajo él.

Trató de moverse y gimió por el dolor que la acción le provocó a todo su cuerpo. Entonces recordó. Volvió a oír el sufrimiento de los cuerpos mientras se quemaban vivos, volvió a sentir la angustia de darlo todo inútilmente. Él no debía haber sobrevivido, entonces cómo…

—Oye, no deberías estarte moviendo como un idiota, idiota.

La cabeza de Sougo se disparó hacia abajo. A su lado, a tan solo unos centímetros de él, Kagura yacía acurrucada. Ella lo había salvado.

No pudo contener la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Alargó su brazo atrayéndola hacia él. Suprimiendo un gemido de dolor, la obligó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho vendado.

—¿Hu? No sabía que las almohadas podían hablar —susurró con voz despreocupada.

—¿¡A quién le dices almohada!? —gritó ella, aunque acercándose más a él.

—Cállate y déjame descansar, almohada-parlante.

—Bastardo, ahora voy a hablar sin parar toda la noche y no vas a poder dormir.

Sougo sonrió apretándola contra su pecho.

—Gracias por salvarme —susurró contra su pelo. La sintió temblar y su vendaje se volvió tibio. —Hey, las almohadas no deberían llorar.

—Cállate, eso te pasa por comprarlas en el "chino" —respondió ella enjugándose las lágrimas —No vuelvas a hacer cosas como esas —dijo después de un minuto de silencio.

—Soy un policía, ese es mi trabajo. Además, no puedo abandonar a Kondo-san.

Kagura soltó un suspiro exasperado antes de subir la vista. Sus rostros solo separados por unos pocos centímetros.

—La próxima vez que te encuentre moribundo, voy a acabar el trabajo —amenazó con el rostro serio.

—Hey, yo no estaba moribundo —respondió Sougo con expresión ofendida, —solo estaba tomando una siesta.

—¿¡Quién tomaría una siesta en un lugar como ese!? —él se rió entre dientes —Es en serio, yo soy la única que te puede dejar en ese estado.

Enredando los dedos tiernamente en su pelo, la acercó para robarle un beso. Fue un contacto suave, lleno de deseo y necesidad.

—Sí, señora. —respondió separando sus labios tras unos segundos. Cerrando los ojos dejó que el cansancio lo venciera.

Mañana será otro día. Enterrará sus angustias, sus pérdidas, sus dolores, en la mañana. Por ahora, dormiría acurrucado junto a su rival y compañera. Él volverá a su trabajo. No puede prometer lo contrario. Después de todo, también lo hace para protegerla. Para conservar ese amor iridiscente que los caracteriza.

Aunque le cueste la vida.

* * *

 **LadyOper:** ¡Gracias por leer! Disculpen las situaciones OoC, estoy segura de que Hideaki trataría este escenario de otra manera. Pero no puedo hacer nada, soy una romántica sin remedio jajaja.

Cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario háganmelo saber con un review. ¡Nos leemos pronto! *w*)/


End file.
